User blog:QuetzalTastic/Hernan Cortes
Hernan Cortes is in blue Montezuma is in maroon Francisco Pizarro is in green Atahualpa is in orange EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! HERNAN CORTES AND MONTEZUMA VERSUS FRANCISCO PIZARRO AND ATAHUALPA! Great traveller, graceful and divine, I will sacrifice a hundred people, and serve their blood as wine. As together we are an unstoppable force, You, me and your magnificent horse. A spoiled Inca brat is no match for the Aztec king, as I will kill his brother, a humiliation that will forever sting. Alright Monty, we've been over this before. you take the Indian, I will take the tryhard bore. Born as a poor man, unable to make a living. You are a lazy bloke, never open to giving. So, Francisco, you had to suck the king's dick to get what you want, but you're still not.... Alright, Hernan, enough is enough. There's no need to... Do not waste time on this psycho and his spouse, Such a great king, that got lost in his own house. This is merely a small exercise for my wit to train, You can report back to your dear queen in Spain. Us Inca are good at trading, exceptionally fine with blows, But we have no interest in these barbarians without clothes. Perhaps the Aztecs should spend more time killing their own, So I can erupt a civil war and take the Titlan throne. Alright Inca man, let me tell you how this works. We are superior, you are the king of the berkes. Soon me and Pizarro... mierde... Hey Monty, could you come and finish this for me? The god-king needs to rest, you can burn them in three... I spit ill rhymes, plague and kill your dad. Was this not clear yet?! I am the ruler of all of Mexico, king of the Aztecs! We are the crown of America, the mightiest empire to ever exist! I am no tool, I am a god, It is earth that I rule! Even the Spanish get down on their knees to drool! Cortes kills Montezuma Excellent shot, Hernan, the king and queen would be proud. Just another degenerate lost in the crowd. This Montezuma was a murderous tyrant not worthy to live, there was so much gold he wasn't willing to give. Now we shall capture Atahualpa, and demand two rooms full of it! Yes, Francisco, today we won the day. He was rich, so I had to make him pay. These natives are more gullible than I thought, believing we came here in peace. But let us advance, there is more population to decrease. You are destroyers of peace, aggressive invaders! Gunwielding monkeys destroying a nation of traders! I will drop you like I did your Bible! Meet the power of the tribal! We will sling your asses back to S pain! There is nothing in here that you can gain! As long as the great Atahualpa stands, You will go back with empty hands! Pizarro shoots Atahualpa You may take our people, our gold, our land. There is no hope left for us now, you are a cheater, grand. But as hard as you may try, we will bounce back. You think you're a conqueror? You're nothing but a genocidal hack! WHO WON? Category:Blog posts